


Call to Worship

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth was not a vain woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call to Worship

Elizabeth was not a vain woman. She didn't pride herself on her looks, though she silently acknowledged that many thought her attractive. If she ever fell prey to one of the seven sins in the past, she privately felt assured that it was not vanity that had been her descent from grace. 

Still, it felt almost like a sin, an indulgence of the highest order, the way Radek seemed to drink her in with those blue, blue eyes of his. Even the quiet "Elizabeth" as it fell from his lips sounded like an invocation, a call to worship, as though she were a goddess and he the high priest. 

That first night when she spread her legs and offered herself up to him, burying thoughts of propriety in the deepest recesses of her mind, throwing away the burdens of leadership for just a few hours, Radek entered her, the movement slow and almost hesitant, the way one might cautiously enter into a cathedral or a mosque. And when he came, breath hot and unsteady against the space just between her breasts, he breathed out something in Czech, soft and low, a whisper that could have been a prayer or a curse or a mixture of both. 

Even now, many months later, Radek remained almost reverent, awe-struck. His eyes still devoured her when he thought no one was paying attention, and occasionally when she gazed back and smiled, his expression would flicker briefly to one of almost-surprise, as though after all this time, the thought that his attention was returned, his affection requited still startled him. 

This felt like a sin still, how Radek treated her like something precious, something pure and beautiful and holy, but if it _was_ a sin, then Elizabeth could not -- cannot -- help but enjoy her fall from grace.


End file.
